: This application seeks to establish a Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Development Program at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. The next generation of clinical investigators will need in-depth knowledge, skills, attitudes, and early research experiences that allow them to communicate and work effectively with their colleagues from other disciplines. The proposed specific aims are: 1) to develop creative and successful researchers who can lead and participate in research projects with multidisciplinary teams; 2) to provide trainees from different disciplines and specialties with the core knowledge, skills, attitudes, and experience for career development in clinical research; 3) to integrate clinical research training across institution into a common pathway with opportunities to emphasize different translational interfaces (bench to bedside, bedside to practice/population, and complex quantitative methods); and 4) to increase the number of and strengthen the preparation of under-represented minorities participating in clinical research. The program will bring together strong multidisciplinary units across the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing, particularly the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research, the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation, and the General Clinical Research Center. The investigators will create a unified program with a structured core curriculum for the cohort of trainees to be recruited. Trainees will participate in teams and be mentored by at least two of 110 scientists from eleven different disciplines on trainee-generated research questions in order to foster collaborative attitudes and skills. To improve the number of minorities with careers focused on clinical investigation, mentors, trainees, and junior faculty from Howard University's Colleges of Medicine and Dentistry will be eligible to participate. Integration of existing programs and a focus on trainee-centered, multidisciplinary learning will enhance the capability of trainees to perform scientific studies with meaningful impact. The ultimate goal is to prepare a cadre of researchers with a strong foundation to stimulate cross-disciplinary research, thereby helping them to generate new knowledge that will speed translation of new discoveries and innovation in the laboratory to the bedside, into practice, and into populations to improve health. [unreadable] [unreadable]